


I Know Who You Are

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a fic where the reader is a male ;) is curse by a witch to be a woman, he was actually a jerk. The reader is bisexual, he had a crush on Dean, at first he is scared and notice that Dean is distant with him, he tries find out why when he is alone with Dean. They end up hook up lot of smut if you don’t mind and it’s up to you if the reader stay a woman or turn back as a male. Thank you and I hope you don’t mind :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Who You Are

Warnings: Reader is put under a spell that changes their sex, language, smut, oral

Fic:

When you woke up, something was different. You can feel the changes as you roll over in your bed. Your body felt wrong, readjusted, certain parts replaced with others.

“What the Hell?” you ask aloud as you throw back the sheets, your voice foreign. Your hands instantly fly to your body, examining the new curves and contours. “This is insane,” you whisper to yourself. You couldn’t believe what your hands were telling you; you needed to see it for yourself.

As quietly as you can, you tiptoe down the hallway to the nearest bathroom, hoping not to wake either of the boys before you could find out what the Hell was going on. When you reach the bathroom, you flick on the light and shut the door, your eyes instantly glued to the full length mirror hanging behind it.

If you didn’t believe your hands, you certainly didn’t believe your eyes. Almost everything about you had changed. Your hair, though the same color, was longer than it had been before. Your features were all more feminine. Though covered by your baggy sleeping clothes, you can tell the shape of your body had changed. Your hips are wider and where your chest had once been flat, your breasts were now large and plump.

It must’ve been the witch you and Dean had hunted down last night. His last act on this earth had been to fling some curse at you. It had knocked you on your ass, but other than that you felt fine, until now that is.

The sudden twist of the doorknob makes you jump. You hadn’t locked the door, so you lunge forward, pressing your full body weight against the door in an effort to keep it closed.

“I’m in here,” you say, your voice a higher pitch than usual.

“Who the Hell are you?” Dean asks, “And why are you in my damn bathroom? Did Y/N, bring you here last night?”

“Y/N? Um yeah, he did,” you say, hoping that Dean will just go away.

“Figures,” Dean says under his breath, adding louder, “Just hurry it up in there Sweetheart, I’ve got places to be.”

“Yeah, sure,” you answer. Pressing your ear to the door, you listen to Dean’s footsteps echoing down the hall until they fade out of earshot. You slowly open the door and slip into the hallway, making your way back to your room.

Rummaging through your wardrobe, you try to find something to wear. Nothing fits correctly. You didn’t have a bra, your pants hung wrong, and your shirts pulled tight across your chest. Any shirt with buttons gapped open and your t-shirts wrinkled where your breasts made the fabric confining.

With the best outfit you can find, you make your way to the library, hoping to find the answer to your current predicament. You pluck a few books from the shelves and turn to head back to your room, but you slam into Dean. The books fall from your arms and hit the floor with clunking sounds.

“Avid reader are we Sweetheart?” Dean asks, a smirk on his face.

“I um,” you begin, stopping to clear your throat, “I met Y/N at a bar last night. I’m a hunter too, so I asked him for a little help on one of my cases.” It felt weird lying to Dean. You cared for him, as more than a friend, and lying to him wasn’t a usual occurrence. Sure, you’d withheld certain truths before, but you’d never outright lied to him.

“Funny, I could’ve sworn Y/N stayed in last night,” Dean says, his arms crossed, “So who are you.”

“I uh,” you stammer. “My name is, um…”

“Wait,” Dean says, his eyes narrowing as his eyes search yours, “I know who you are.”

“You do?” you ask, surprised.

“You our Y/N,” Dean says, shocked, “Son of a bitch. How the Hell did this happen?”

“I guess it was that spell I got hit with last night,” you say, looking away from Dean.

“How do we fix it?” Dean asks.

“That’s what I was trying to figure out,” you respond, gesturing to the books strewn out across the floor.

“Well, good luck man,” Dean says, stepping back from you.

“Wait, you’re not going to help?” you ask, surprised by his lack of empathy.

“Like I said earlier, I’ve got places to be,” Dean answers, quickly turning to leave you alone in the library.

“Great, thanks,” you say to the empty air as you kneel down to pick up the books. You loved Dean and had always hoped he might feel the same, but those hopes seemed pointless now.

Days go by with no solutions and still no help from Dean. In fact, Dean seemed to be making a point of avoiding you and frankly it was getting on your nerves. He kept to rooms unoccupied by you and only spoke to you when completely necessary. When he did speak to you, he kept his comments short and his eyes on the floor.

You were done with Dean’s shit. Today you were going to confront him and find out what his problem was. You find him in the kitchen, eating a burger. The second he notices you, his eyes become glued on his food.

“So, I’ve found nothing,” you begin, “Do you think you could help me today?”

“Not possible,” Dean answers, food still in his mouth, “Already helping Sam.”

“Dean, did I do something wrong?” you ask, “I mean, I know I look different, but I’m still the same person. I thought we were friends.”

“We are,” Dean says quickly, his eyes actually flicking up to meet yours for the first time in days.

“Then why are you avoiding me?” you ask, “I mean you hardly even talk to me anymore.”

“We’re talking right now,” Dean says.

“Hardly,” you answer, “I feel like you hate me or something.”

“No,” Dean says quickly, “I don’t hate you.”

“Then what is it?” you ask.

“It’s just,” Dean begins, “Well, I’m ashamed.”

“What do you mean?” you question.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’ve always had feelings for you,” Dean says, “But when I saw you like that, well, I got some ideas that I’m not proud of. I’m sorry, but I thought it would be better if I stayed away. I know you don’t like me like that, I mean, you only bring back girls so you’d never be interested in me.”

“Dean, are you saying you like me, you know, as more than a friend?” you ask, shocked, “And talk about bringing back girls – you bring home more girls than anyone I know.” 

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t matter does it?” Dean asks, “You’re not into me, so who really cares how I feel?”

“Dean, I love you,” you say, reaching out to touch his hand.

“You do?” Dean asks, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Just because I like women doesn’t mean that I can’t like men too,” you half laugh.

“I didn’t know,” Dean says.

“I never told you,” you respond with a shrug. Slowly, Dean reaches across the table and caresses your cheek, his thumb dragging across your cheekbone.

“I wish you had,” Dean says before standing up and leaning across the table to capture your lips with his. You can’t help the gasp that escapes you as his soft lips move against yours. Dean takes the opportunity to slip his tongue between your lips and deepen the kiss.

Suddenly, Dean breaks the kiss and moves around the table to stand beside you. His hands find your hips and he pulls your body flush against his. You gasp again as you feel just how hard he’s become.

“Remember those ideas that I’m not proud of?” Dean whispers in your ear. You nod and swallow thickly. “Well this is what they do to me,” Dean says. You can’t help the groan that escapes your lips as Dean reaches down to grasp your ass cheeks and he grinds his hips against you.

“Dean,” you moan, fisting your hands in the front of his plaid shirt. Dean smirks as he leans in to kiss you again. You take a step backwards and tug Dean’s shirt, encouraging him to follow you. Dean’s hands slide up to the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head as the two of you make your way towards your bedroom.

In a flurry, the two of you work at removing each other’s clothing, finding yourselves naked as you reach your room. You shut the door behind you and Dean presses you up against it, pulling your legs up so that they circle his waist and your feet dangle towards the floor. His lips move down your neck, his scruff scratching lightly at your skin. All the while, his hips grind against you, his hard cock pressing against your core and sliding through your now damp folds.

You’d never felt anything like this before. The idea of having Dean inside you was exhilarating, especially like this, in a way you never would’ve imagined. Your fingers dig into Dean’s shoulders as the swollen tip of his cock presses against your throbbing clit. You could feel yourself getting wet, an odd feeling, but pleasurable none the less.

“Have you … explored this body yet?” Dean asks gently, taking notice of how you’re reacting to his touch.

“Unh-uh,” you mumble, shaking your head, “Been too busy.”

“Then we’ll go slow,” Dean whispers. His hands grasp your thigh and the small of your back as Dean pulls you away from the wall and walks you toward your bed. Gently, he lays you back against the sheets, his body hovering above yours. His lips move down from your neck to your chest. With one hand, he cups your breast and kneads the flesh. His lips brush your skin until they reach your neglected nipple. You moan as he sucks the hardened bud between his lips and draws it out between his teeth. He takes his time, treating each breast in kind until he’s turned you into a moaning mess.

When he’s satisfied with what he’s done to you, he begins leaving a trail of kisses down your body and you prop yourself up on your elbows. “I’ll take care of you,” Dean whispers against your abdomen, “Just relax.” His hand trails its way up to your chest and presses you back against the bed.

His hands reach your thighs and he presses them apart, settling between them. You shiver as his lips ghost over your clit. Instead of giving you what you want, Dean moves to leave kisses up one thigh and then the other. His now dark eyes flick up to meet yours as he leans in slowly and leaves a long broad lick along your slit before sucking your clit between his lips. The little bundle of nerves seems to light aflame with sensation and your stomach twists in the best way imaginable.

“Fuck,” you moan, the completely new sensations consuming you. The fact that Dean was making you feel this way only made things better. You gasp and fist your hands into the sheets as Dean slips his tongue into you and swirls it against your walls.

“You taste so good” Dean mumbles against you, the vibrations going straight to your core. He returns his attention to your clit, making you moan and squirm as Dean draws you closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. The tension builds and builds in your stomach as Dean licks and sucks all the right places.

“Please,” you moan, needing that feeling of release. Dean smirks against you as he snakes his hands beneath your ass and grips your ass cheeks, lifting your hips from the bed and holding you close to him. His hips grind against the bed as he eats you out, seeking friction for himself and the idea drives you mad. Your orgasm hits you just as Dean slips his tongue inside you, your walls clamping down around his tongue. “Dean!” you cry out as your back arches from the bed, pleasure coursing through your veins as your hands fist harder into the sheets. His tongue presses against you, lapping up everything you have to give him before he begins kissing your thighs gently.

“How do you feel?” Dean asks, his lips leaving kisses up your body.

“Like butter on top of a stack of pancakes,” you say lazily. Your body is spent, yet you’re already craving more.

“I told you I’d take care of you,” Dean says with a satisfied smirk as he hovers above you, “But I’m not done with you yet.” You can’t help but smile at the promise as Dean settles himself between your legs, leaning down to kiss you as he does. The taste of yourself lingers on his lips and it’s intoxicating.

You moan as Dean slides his thick cock through your slick folds, your already sensitive core on fire with need. “I need you,” you whisper, your hands trailing down Dean’s perfect body. You grab his ass cheek and pull him down towards you as you lift your hips, egging him on.

“Fuck,” Dean hisses at the rough contact, “I need you too.” He rests one forearm beside your head for support and reaches down to grasp your thigh with the other. In one fluid motion, he slides his cock into you as he pulls your leg around his waist. You gasp and practically whimper as Dean fills you to the hilt, each inch of his throbbing cock buried inside you. “We’ll start slow,” Dean whispers as he pulls back and slides back into you. Each thrust is slow and deliberate, hitting all the right spots with each stroke.

“Dean,” you moan, your fingers digging into his skin as he thrusts into you again and again. His cock twitches and throbs against your walls and you find yourself needing more. “Faster,” you moan, “Harder, please.” You hadn’t expected to become a begging, moaning mess, but here you were, pleading for more.

Dean is happy to oblige. He pulls back and thrusts forward hard, forcing a cry from your lips. “Fuck, Y/N,” Dean moans, his thrusts picking up speed and intensity. The only thing you can do is hold on as Dean fucks you fast and hard. His cock slams into you again and again, making you moan and cry out in pleasure.

The knot in your stomach begins to reform and your walls begin to flutter around Dean’s throbbing cock. You were close, you could feel it. Every nerve in your body is on fire and your muscles become tense. “That’s it Y/N,” Dean encourages, “Let me feel you cum. Need to feel you squeeze my cock.”

With his last word you come undone. The knot in your stomach snaps and you walls clamp down around his cock. “Dean!” you cry out as your body shudders, your muscles tensing and relaxing. Dean holds you close to him, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as he nears his own orgasm.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Dean groans as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. The feeling draws out your orgasm, the last shock waves crashing over you. Dean half collapses above you, his face buried into the crook of your neck. You could stay like this forever, Dean above you, buried inside you.

“Dean, that was amazing,” you say, carding your fingers through his hair, your other hand trailing up and down his back.

“No kidding,” Dean responds. His lips leave a trail of kisses up your neck, along your jaw, and to your lips. Slowly, he pulls himself from you and rolls to your side, wrapping you up in his arms.

“So, should I stop looking for a reversal spell?” you ask as you snuggle in closer to Dean, your hand splayed out across his chest.

“That’s up to you,” Dean answers, “I love you, no matter what body you’re in. If you want to keep this body, then I’ll support you, and if not, I’ll help you find a cure.”

“Thank you Dean,” you whisper, leaning in to kiss his cheek, “I love you too.”


End file.
